


the man for the job

by montecarlos



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Drama, Guns, M/M, Politics, Sex, Spies & Secret Agents, prime minister au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:11:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: Robert Sugden is a dick. He might be the new Prime Minister of the United Kingdom but he’s still a dick, Aaron thinks as he watches the blonde pull up in his bulletproof Jaguar (of course, what else?) and walk into his new home with a wrinkled nose and an expression of distaste.Robert Sugden has just become Prime Minister. It falls to Agent Aaron Dingle to make sure he doesn't cause too much trouble.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely Bella's (@iwantmessedup) valentines present. I hope you enjoy this, my love! Happy valentines day <3 
> 
> So this thing ended up turning into a monster, but I am super proud of it. It's the first AU I've written in this fandom - I've kinda used a little of Love Actually for inspiration and I've been researching British politics like it's Brexit all over again. I've peppered it with Robron references, so I hope you can spot them. A slight warning - there's a part in this that mirrors the murder of the Labour MP Jo Cox.  
>   
> A special thanks to my wife Ailisha, Niamh, Gemma, Jazz, Kim, Liz and everyone who has pushed me over the line for this one. I owe you all alcoholic beverages. 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

**Super Sugden seals it with an X!  
** _by Katie Addyman_ **  
** **  
** _The Labour party has won the general election in a landslide victory, leaving the Conservatives iron reign in tatters. Eclipsing Tony Blair’s record of 419 seats, Labour took 522 seats to rip apart Conservative’s Eric Pollard’s dreams of a third term as Prime Minister, and much of that was down to Robert Sugden._ _  
_ _  
_ _The 31 year old, now the youngest Prime Minister that Britain has ever elected, celebrated by proposing to long time partner and successful businesswoman Chrissie White. He spoke of the pride and unity of the British public, of “sparking change and forging a new generation and a brighter future for Britain.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Outgoing Prime Minister Mr Eric Pollard resigned from the Conservatives as he congratulated his successor, following a closely fought election battle. “When the curtain falls, it is time to step down from the stage of politics and that is what I intend to do.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Mr Sugden is expected to announce the members of his cabinet later this week.  
  
_

* * *

  
Aaron sighed heavily as he tossed the paper to one side. He knew it was coming - the exit polls were proof of that - but a dull ache still resided in his chest at the thought of someone else sitting in Mr Pollard’s office. He’d had a longer run than most - helped by traditional values and ruling with an iron fist in the House of Lords. However, that had all been unravelled by Robert Sugden - the new kid on the block, the one who was young and relatable, who spoke of the future and of promise. He seemed likeable to the public - good looking, young, well spoken. He said everything they wanted to hear, promising to lower taxes, to fund more hospitals and create more jobs.  
  
Aaron loved his job - he never expected to be this position eight years ago when he first joined the police force, a still-wet-behind-the-ears kid fresh out of secondary school who didn’t want to go down the path of his family name. The officer who interviewed Aaron had stared down at his CV, at his test results with a raised eyebrow. The Dingle name was mud to the police - murders, carjacking, shoplifting, the lot - you name a crime, there would be a Dingle somewhere who committed it. But Aaron didn’t let the reputation of his family stop him. He worked hard, smashed every single one of his tests and was accepted onto the training course a few weeks shy of his nineteenth birthday.

It was difficult. At first, it was all books and regulations and guidelines written in thick textbooks. But Aaron read everything late at night in his little box bedroom above the Woolpack, often falling asleep in the clothes he’d worn that day. However, Aaron begun to go on patrol - standing out on the cold streets of Hotten, dealing with drunken teenagers at two in the morning, dealing with people who had no insurance on their car, a few shoplifters here and there. In his free time, he trained for his fitness test, running through the woods that enveloped Emmerdale, repeating legislation in short breaths as his feet pounded the hard ground. 

All the hard work paid off. Two years later, Aaron became Constable Dingle, a fully fledged member of law enforcement. His mum cried when he took the oath. She was in the stands full on bawling as her baby, as she called him, stood up in front of the magistrate in his uniform and proclaimed his duties, duties that were now burned into his brain after months of revision.  
  
But Aaron never stopped working, never stopped pushing himself, not happy with just being a constable. He completed his firearms training, worked on surveillance and information gathering, worked to be the best of the best. The name Dingle might still be mud, but the name Aaron Dingle certainly was anything but. He’d made his way up the career ladder - becoming a sergeant just before he turned twenty one.  
  
It was around that time that Aaron realised he still wanted more. He kept working, kept studying and pushing himself to new extremes. He moved down to London, spent two years working the beat in one of the most dangerous cities in the world full of drugs, murder and violence, a far cry from his life back in Emmerdale. He applied for the SO1 Protection role when he was twenty three. They were apprehensive of his age, but he showcased the skills he had learnt, showed that he was one of the best and that they needed him. He still remembers the day the acceptance letter came through - that he had been approved. He’s been at Mr Pollard’s side ever since, a constant in the photos of the Prime Minister, silent, stoic, watching, waiting.  
  
And now it was all gone. Mr Pollard was a dead man walking - even someone as loyal as Aaron knew that. He’d even begun to pack up his belongings a few days before the results of the general election, as though he knew that it was not going to be his home in the future. Aaron had asked to remain with Mr Pollard (the perks of being an ex prime minister were few and far between - but lifelong protection and a healthy salary were compensation enough.) but Mr Pollard had refused.  
  
“Aaron, my dear boy, even a man as popular as Robert Sugden has enemies. I would love to keep you as my personal protection, but the needs of the Prime Minister are greater. You are the best and I think Sugden will want to keep you.”  
  
_He’s not the Prime Minister yet_ , Aaron wants to say. But he doesn’t. He nods once, his face still stoic. “Yes, Sir.”  
  
“Thank you Aaron,” There’s a sense of melancholy and sadness on the older man’s face, a far cry from the confident man on the stage, in the House of Lords. “It’s been an honour.”  


* * *

  
Robert Sugden is a _dick_. He might be the new Prime Minister of the United Kingdom but he’s still a dick, Aaron thinks as he watches the blonde pull up in his bulletproof Jaguar (of course, what else?) and walk into his new home with a wrinkled nose and an expression of distaste. 

“Definitely going to need a spruce up,” he tells one of his assistants, who balks immediately at his words.    
  
“Mr Sugden,” Cain addressed his new boss with a steely retort. “I’m Mr Dingle, Head of Security. Let me introduce you to the security personnel in charge of-”  
  
Robert put a hand to silence the older man. “Now, now, Mr Dingle. Can I at least get my foot in the door first? Surely we can discuss arrangements another time,”  
  
“Sure,” Cain says with a toothy smile. “If you prefer to have ten bullets in you,” He murmurs as he turns away. Aaron bites back a laugh - Cain wasn’t used to been spoken to in such a manner. He was a well-respected member of the security team, a man who had served time in Afghanistan and held the highest marksman scores across the entire academy.  
  
“Why on earth are those ugly paintings still up in the hallway?” Another voice pipes in - this one is female, well-pronounced. Chrissie White, Robert’s fiance sweeps into the room in a cloud of Chanel Number 5, looking like Jackie O - a long camel coat thrown over her frame in a careless fashion, with giant sunglasses and high heels that probably could pierce a man’s throat. Aaron watches her lean up to press a light tight-lipped kiss to her fiance’s cheek.  
  
“I thought you said the house would be ready,” She says, her tone of voice slightly irritated.  
  
“And it will be, _darling_ ,” He retorts, a smirk painting the corner of his lips. His hand curls around hers, tugging her further into the house. Aaron presumes they’ll go find a bedroom to christen before long. He’s heard the rumours of the couple’s sex life, how they were snapped in the South of France just before the election period on a private yacht, Robert lying on top of her, his hands fisting into her hair as she smiled up to him. The sounds of their half-hearted arguing echo through the corridors as the couple move away.  
  
Cain and Aaron watch them go. “Wonder how long they’ll last,” Cain snipes.  
  
Aaron isn’t sure if he’s talking about Robert being Prime Minister or their relationship.  


* * *

  
Chrissie gets her wish. The ugly paintings disappear within the first few days and new furniture is ordered (all out of the public purse, of course.) Aaron barely sees Robert, he’s always locked in meetings with various important personnel and leaves messages that he is not to be disturbed under any circumstance. After the third day, Cain cracks and demands a meeting to discuss security before Robert goes on his first official engagement as PM in the morning. Robert isn’t happy by his tone but he agrees, slumping down in his leather chair. Aaron and Adam follow Cain into the office, noting how much lighter the room looks - the drapes have changed colour, no doubt Chrissie’s influence, and there’s a crystal bottle filled with whiskey by the side of the desk. A tumbler of the amber liquid sits by Robert’s elbow. 

“Mr Sugden, sorry to disturb your important meetings. But we must discuss the issue of security. As Prime Minister, you exercise a great degree of power and as you know, life as you knew it before is over,” Cain says, sliding down into the chair with ease.  
  
“No more nipping out for a takeaway then?” Robert retorts, the smirk still resting on his lips.  
  
Cain doesn’t smile back. “I’m sure you can order online,”  
  
“I’m sure I can,” Robert says. “So what can I expect? 20 secret agents with guns following my every move?”  
  
“I doubt the public purse could handle that amount of protection, Mr Sugden,” Cain says, a small smile playing on the corner of his mouth. “We deploy around 4 officers to you at any one time, two of these will be spotters and the other two will be much closer-”  
  
“Now, now, I’m a kept man,” Robert cuts in, smirking.  
  
“It’s not a laughing matter if someone manages to get a bullet in you, Mr Sugden,”  
  
“It’s happened before,” Robert says, leaning back in his chair.  
  
Aaron remembers the incident well - Robert was a MP when he was gunned down campaigning in Leeds. He remembers the newsreaders standing outside the library, a pool of blood by their feet, the photos of Robert fighting for his life in hospital. He’d managed to make a full recovery, threw his attention into securing a candidate position for the upcoming Labour leadership election. He’d won easily, undertaking his speech without notes to the party, securing over 134,993 votes. Aaron knew then that he’d hear a lot more about Robert Sugden.  
  
“Well, we’re not keen for that to happen again,” Cain says, interrupting the silence. “We pride ourselves on our safety record and it’s not about to slip any time soon,”  
  
“Good to hear,” Robert says. His eyes flicker over to Aaron. “So who are you? One of the suits protecting me?”  
  
“Agent Dingle is one of our best officers. He was a highly prized and respected member of Mr Pollard’s security team. He will be working with you throughout your time in office as will Agent Barton-,”  
  
“Agent Dingle?” Robert’s eyebrow raises slightly. “Are you two related?”  
  
“He’s my nephew but that’s beside the point,” Cain says, settling back in his chair. “He’s the best we’ve got,”  
  
“I certainly hope so,” Robert says with the same smug smile. Aaron wants to wipe it away.  


* * *

  
Robert isn’t happy about being followed around constantly - he’s not used to the level of protection afforded to the Prime Minister. Aaron tries to be as discreet as possible, leaving him a wide berth but he can see the tight lines forming around Robert’s mouth, the frown pressing on his features. But he says nothing, keeps the smile on his face as he continues to greet his adoring public. His expression is a direct contrast to the stony concentration of Aaron, one hand on his gun, just in case.  
  
Someone grabs hold of Robert’s sleeve and he only has time to flinch before Aaron moves forward, his face unchanging as he pulls the person’s hand away. Robert wants to say something - but he feels the warmth curl over his sleeve where Aaron’s hand still rests and the expression on the young man’s face. Aaron doesn’t move his hand away as he pulls Robert through the crowd, away from the shouts and the camera shutters. Robert tries to ignore the warmth from Aaron’s hand, anger fraying at the corners of his mind.  
  
He waits until Aaron guides him back into the safety of the car. “What the fuck was that about?”  
  
“It’s for your own protection, Mr Sugden,” Aaron fires back, hand slipping away from Robert’s shoulder.  
  
Robert pretends he doesn’t miss the warmth. “You are making me look like an unapproachable arsehole,”  
  
“Better to be an arsehole than dead,” Aaron snaps, eyes steel blue.  
  
Robert opens his mouth and closes it again.  
  
“If you want to be the first Prime Minister killed within the first few months then you’re going the right way about it, Mr Sugden,”  
  
They don’t talk for the rest of the car journey.  


* * *

  
Adam fares no better on his shift with the new Prime Minister. He slams his locker shut, wrenching his tie from the collar of his shirt with a huff. “Ya know, I thought after babysitting Justin Bieber, the Prime Minister would be a step up,”  
  
Aaron smirks lightly at his best friend. “Not when the Prime Minister is Robert Sugden, eh?”  
  
“He just thinks that he’s untouchable, that nobody will try anything,” Adam continues, not realising that Aaron’s face has completely changed by the figure hovering by the door. “You’d have thought he’d have learnt from when he got gunned down before-”  
  
“When you’ve finished gossiping like a pair of fishwives, I need one of you to escort me to a meeting,” Robert’s voice suddenly chimes in.  
  
Adam feels his back stiffen as he takes in the sight of the Prime Minister standing before him in his ever-present suit and a smirk curling over his lips.  
  
“Anytime you’re ready, boys. Don’t want me walking into a gunfight again do we?” He says, turning on his heel and leaving the room.  
  
Aaron gives Adam a sympathetic look before he follows Robert out of the door, sighing heavily under his breath.  
  
Robert is waiting for him, his frame already enveloped in the long grey coat he sometimes wears on outings. Silence stretches out between the pair for a moment as Aaron slips on his own coat and checks his gun.  
  
Robert’s blue-green eyes fix on the younger man before he breaks the silence. “So no apology?”  
  
“Got nothing to apologise for,” Aaron says, shrugging.  
  
“Listen,” Robert says, moving closer, his tone suddenly dark. “I don’t pay you two to gossip about me and how I run things, Dingle. They said I had the best people working for me, I’m beginning to think that was nothing but lies,”  
  
Aaron feels the curl of anger inside him intensify. He grabs hold of the lapels of Robert’s expensive coat and slams the taller man up against the wall. “Listen,” He snarls, repeating Robert’s words. “I _am_ the best,” He spits. “And you’d do well to remember that,”  
  
Robert can only look at Aaron, his green-blue eyes expressing something that Aaron can’t place.  
  
“Are we clear, Sugden?” Aaron says, voice low.  
  
“Crystal,” Robert bites out, feeling Aaron release his lapels and pull away. The only thing he can think about as the younger man stalks away is how blue his eyes are. He pushes the thoughts away, tries to focus on the policies and the meetings he has to plan instead, but everything comes back to Agent Dingle, the mysterious sullen man with the bright blue eyes.  


* * *

  
Robert seems to be on his best behaviour for the next few days - amicable to the security arrangements put in place. However, it doesn’t last long, not when Chrissie wants to push the wedding forward, preferring a summer wedding in Barbados or somewhere else warm. (Aaron doesn’t really listen to the domestic chatter of the couple, it’s usually about curtains or sex or having no time).  
  
“We can’t get married in the summer, Chrissie,” Robert sighs heavily, setting the paperwork back onto his desk. “I have to prepare my first Budget for the next financial year,”  
  
“You can afford to take two weeks holiday, Robert,” She snipes back.  
  
“I can’t, Chrissie, I haven’t got the time-”  
  
“You never have the time anymore!” Chrissie snaps, her voice filled with anger.  
  
“I’m the Prime Minister, Chrissie! You have to get used to the fact that people need me, they need me to make decisions. You knew what you were getting in for when I began campaigning!” Robert yells.  
  
“I know that! But you never spend time with me anymore, you spend more time with Leyla than you do with me!”  
  
That hits a nerve. Leyla Harding is one of Robert’s most prized PAs. Bubbly, beautiful and professional, Leyla has a razor tongue that’s as sharp as her Christian Louboutin stilettos. Robert is cautious about how he chooses to interact with her - he’s not going to be the Bill Clinton of British politics - but the speculation still remains.  
  
“Leyla is a colleague, Chrissie. We’ve been through this, I can’t believe you’re dragging this out again-”  
  
“I’ll stop dragging it out when you stop looking at anything that has a pulse!” She snipes and the door slams. Aaron hears the clack of her heels against the parquet floor and sighs heavily. He opens the door, spotting Robert sitting at his desk with an annoyed expression on his face.  
  
“Chrissie, I don’t want to hear anymore-”  
  
“That was an argument and a half,” Aaron says, leaning against the door.  
  
Robert’s eyes snap up to meet Aaron’s. “Oh, it’s you,”  
  
“Don’t sound excited or anything,” Aaron replies, watching Robert push the paperwork to one side and stand up. His hands close around his coat and he lifts it up, pulling it around his shoulders. “Going somewhere?”  
  
“Yeah, I need to get out of this house and away from these wedding plans,” Robert says, pinching his nose as though to ward off an incoming headache. However, as he brushes past Aaron, the younger man moves to follow him. “Alone, Dingle,”  
  
“You know I can’t do that,” Aaron says, feeling the annoyance build up inside him. “You need some form of security detail,”  
  
“And I told you that I want to be alone,” Robert snaps as Aaron’s hand pushes his own off the door handle to stop Robert from leaving. “Get out of the way,”  
  
“I don’t think you heard me, Mr Sugden,” Aaron hisses.  
  
However, Robert wrenches the door open before Aaron can respond and stalks through it, his coat swinging behind him.  
  
Aaron lets him go. But he calls up a friend to make sure that Robert is followed. He's not stupid. He gets an earful from Chrissie but he reassures her that Robert isn't alone, no matter how much he thinks he is.

Robert returns an hour later, soaked to the bone. No questions are asked.  


* * *

  
Aaron does tolerate Chrissie to a extent. She is after all, the future wife of his boss. She is a businesswoman at heart and one who knows what she wants. Robert’s birthday is fast approaching and she wants everything to be perfect. Aaron isn’t sure how he gets roped into helping with Robert’s present but he finds himself sitting next to Chrissie flipping through a classic car catalogue. 

“I think he would like an Austin Healey,” Chrissie remarks, glancing at the younger man.  
  
“That’s a good choice,” Aaron replies. He’s already bored with the situation.  
  
They talk amongst themselves for the next hour- discussing the various cars that Robert has mentioned over time. She finally settles on a gorgeous powder blue Austin Healey - the one she looked at initially. They're deep in conversation about how to present the car when Robert enters the office.

Aaron immediately pulls away from Chrissie, realising his close proximity to the older woman. But Robert’s glance is languid and the corners of his lips upturn at the sight.

“What's going on here then?” He presses but Chrissie gathers up the paperwork, her face telling him nothing. He glances at her and then at Aaron, as though he's looking for something, trying to find a spark between them. Aaron would have laughed - _if only he knew -_ but he tries to keep a stoic face. Chrissie bundles up the catalogues and leaves the room without a word to Robert. Robert glances at Aaron for a moment before he steps into the room, hands curling around the crystal decanter of whiskey.

He pours himself a dram and Aaron watches as he knocks it back in one, wincing at the bitter liquid trickling down his throat. “Want one?” He asks, pulling another glass forward.

“I don't drink on the job,” Aaron exclaims.

“Of course you don't. But one drink won't hurt,” The smirk is back on Robert’s face as he pours Aaron the dram and passes it over to the younger man. Aaron takes it from Robert’s warm fingers and knocks it back, feeling the sharpness of the alcohol brush against his throat.

“So what were you and Chrissie talking about?”

Aaron stiffen at the question. “Nothing much. She wanted help with something,”

Robert makes a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat. “So do you fancy her?”

Aaron holds back a snort. “She's not my type, mate,”

Robert’s eyebrow raises at being called mate. “It’s okay if you fancy her. It's allowed. I'm not going to deck ya,”

“Well, I'll remember that for when I stop being gay eh?” Aaron deadpans, placing the empty shot glass on Robert’s desk. He avoids Robert’s gaze as he leaves the room.

He doesn't feel the blue-green eyes on him the entire time.  


* * *

  
“So you announced to the Prime Minister that you're gay?” Adam asks with wide eyes, pulling off his ear protectors. They're in the shooting range, practising as usual - ripped and torn bullet-ridden paper targets litter the floor around them.

“I didn't mean to, it just slipped out-" Aaron says, gruffly. “He thought I was sleeping with his missus,”

Adam bursts out laughing. “He thought you were sleeping with Chrissie? _You?_ ”

“Don't sound so shocked,” Aaron deadpans.

“But he thought that you of all people fancied his wife?” Adam says, shaking his head. “So what did he say?”  
  
“Nothing. I got out of there before he could say anything,” Aaron says, fiddling with the safety on his gun.  
  
“Why? It’s not like he’s going to be homophobic. The guy is pressing for same-sex marriage to become law after all,”  
  
“Just didn’t want things to get awkward,” Aaron murmurs.  
  
Adam doesn’t say anything else. Aaron prepares his gun and fires at the target. All four shots end up straight through the heart.  


* * *

  
Robert corners him on his next shift, trying to be casual about the whole thing. “So you’re gay,”  
  
Aaron shrugs half-heartedly. “It’s not such a big deal,”  
  
“Of course not,” Robert says but there’s something hidden in his eyes. “So do you have a boyfriend?”  
  
“Don’t have time for a boyfriend,” Aaron replies. “They’re not exactly understanding of how much I am married to my work,”  
  
Robert nods once, as though he’s contemplating something. “Don’t get many days off then?”  
  
“Do you get any days off?” Aaron challenges.  
  
Robert smirks, already knowing the answer to the question. Aaron finds he can’t keep his eyes off the Prime Minister.  


* * *

  
They settle into a routine of sorts - Aaron always by the Prime Minister’s side as he greets other ministers and members of the public with a wide smile on his face. But there’s something else there now - something about the way that Robert looks at him, almost staring for too long before he realises his mistake and the blue-green eyes fall away, the blush of red on his cheeks evident for everyone to see. 

  
Robert will pour himself a drink after he’s finished his paperwork. Aaron will decline the offer but Robert presses the glass of whiskey into his hands anyway.  
  
“You don’t have to be nice to me,” Aaron says, taking the glass away from Robert. Their hands brush and he feels the jolt of warmth curl over his skin.  
  
“I know,” Robert says. Their hands are still brushing against one another, warmth pushes up Aaron’s arm. “Offering someone a drink is hardly Nobel Peace prize worthy behaviour,”  
  
Aaron hums. Robert’s finger slides against his thumb and he wrenches his hand away, his mouth dry at the sensation. It’s been years since anyone has touched him in such a manner and he misses it, misses the tingle of warmth, the crackle of something against his skin.  
  
He pushes it away as he downs the dram of whiskey, the bitterness fades on his tongue but the thoughts of Robert do not.  


* * *

  
It all comes to a head one Thursday afternoon when Aaron is doing his weekly shooting practise at the range. He’s been there for about an hour and a half and it shows - his hair is no longer neatly gelled, but hangs in thick sweaty curls around his face and his white shirt clings like a second skin to his chest and back. But he doesn’t care. It’s part of pushing himself to be the best. Aaron Dingle didn’t get to the position he is in now without a tremendous amount of hard work and sacrifice. He fires off another round of bullets at the target in front of him, trying not to think about Robert bloody Sugden.  
  
He thinks of blue-green eyes.  
  
One bullet misses the target entirely.

He thinks of messy blonde hair.  
  
The next one grazes the hipbone - if it were a person, he’d have wounded them badly, but it’s not enough to kill them.  
  
He thinks of the smirk that plays on Robert’s lips.  
  
He misses the heart by two inches.  
  
“Somebody’s in a bad mood,” A familiar voice pipes up and Aaron feels his shoulders stiffen. He spins around to see Robert watching him carefully - he’s not in a suit today and the jumper and shirt combination serve to make him look a little softer, a little more human.  
  
Aaron grunts, making a show of reloading his gun and lining up to fire once more. Three bullets rip through the paper target. Aaron can feel Robert’s eyes on him as he steps away, lowering the gun.  
  
“How hard is it to shoot a gun?” Robert asks. He looks genuinely interested, his eyes linger on Aaron’s chest before flickering to the gun clutched tightly in the younger man’s hand.  
  
“Not so difficult,” Aaron replies. “But you have to be prepared for the recoil through your shoulders,”  
  
Robert moves closer. “Can you show me?”  
  
Aaron hesitates at the thought of being so close to Robert, his sweaty shirt sticking to the older man’s back as he directs him through the steps. But he pushes them away and hands a pair of ear protectors to Robert. “You’ll need them, trust me,” He says, ignoring Robert’s quizzical expression.  
  
Robert wordlessly puts them on and Aaron hands over his gun. Robert’s fingers are smooth and warm, a contrast to the deep callouses on Aaron’s fingers, a testament to his hard work over the years. He stands close to Robert, aware of the taller man’s back pressing against his sweaty chest. “Okay, so keep your fingers away from the trigger until you adopt your preferred stance. You need to hold the gun firmly,” He explains, his hands moving to guide Robert’s into position.  
  
“This is nowhere near as cool as the movies,” Robert retorts with a smile but allows the younger man to move his hands.  
  
“You’re going to support the gun with your left hand, under the trigger guard. Keep the gun nice and straight, away from your body-” Aaron continues, feeling the sweat still dripping down his chest. “Feet shoulder width apart, knees slightly bent,”  
  
“Why?” Robert asks as Aaron moves one of his feet further away.  
  
“The kick could hurt you or knock you off balance and you won’t hit the target,” Aaron explains. “You lean forward so you can use your weight to counteract the recoil,”  
  
Robert nods, his breath slightly harsh. “Now,” Aaron murmurs against his ear. “Squeeze the trigger gently,”  
  
And Robert does. The gun fires and the recoil knocks him back slightly against Aaron’s chest but Robert glances up to find a small round hole in the abdomen of the target.  
  
“Not too bad for your first try,” Aaron remarks, trying not to think of how close Robert’s body is to his own.  
  
Robert turns slightly to look at him. “The recoil isn’t as bad as I thought it would be,” He says, his voice strangely quiet. Silence stretches over the pair for a moment, Robert’s eyes lingering on Aaron’s lips. Aaron stares back, his mouth dry. He’s aware of how close Robert is - he can feel his breath against his cheek, the curve of his shoulder against his sweaty white shirt.  
  
Robert leans in slowly and Aaron holds his gaze. However, the blonde pauses for a moment. “Forget it,” He murmurs, pulling away from the younger man.  
  
Aaron feels the warmth leave his body as Robert wrenches himself away, pulling the ear protectors away and placing the gun to one side. “I don’t like being messed around,” He says quietly, his voice hanging on by a thread.  
  
Robert’s shoulder stiffen. “I’m not messing you around,” He says, avoiding eye contact.  
  
“Fine,” Aaron says, wrenching off his own ear protectors. However, as he moves towards the door, a hand curls around his bicep, spinning him around. He barely has time to react before a pair of warm lips fold over his own.  
  
The kiss is hurried and heated, their mouths move over each other, tongues tracing over the crease of lips, Robert’s hands fisting into Aaron’s shirt. Aaron groans against Robert’s lips, slamming the older man up against the door. Robert smiles into the kiss, his tongue slowly caressing the inside of Aaron’s mouth, heat curling up in his abdomen. Aaron’s hand dance to the edge of Robert’s jumper and begin tugging the expensive material upwards but Robert wrenches away, pushing Aaron away from his body.  
  
“Robert-”  
  
“I’m not doing this,” Robert says between swollen red lips, pushing his jumper back down. His hand moves to clasp the door handle.  
  
“Oh, I see how it is,” Aaron snaps.  
  
“No, I don’t think you do,” Robert fires back. “This was nothing-”  
  
“I’m not your first, am I? They always says politicians can’t keep it in their pants,” Aaron snipes. “Guess I was right,”  
  
“What?” Robert says with a furrowed brow.  
  
“You’re gay,”  
  
“I’m not gay,” Robert’s response is textbook, mechanical. “I’m engaged,”  
  
“That proves nothing,” Aaron says, a smirk playing on his lips. But Robert seizes him, his hands sweeping around Aaron’s biceps, slamming him up against the wall.  
  
“Robert-” Aaron murmurs, his eyes on the older man’s lips, his look is one of invitation.  
  
“Stay away from me, Dingle,” Robert snarls, pulling his hands away from the younger man. He wrenches the door open and disappears through it, leaving Aaron alone with his thoughts, breathing heavily, his shirt still sticking to his sweat covered skin.  
  
Robert Sugden is still a _dick_ .  


* * *

  
Robert goes home and straight back into Chrissie’s arms. She’s welcome to the distraction and attention, smiling at him languidly as his hands skim underneath her blouse. She kisses him but it’s too soft - the warmth that he felt before isn’t there. Her lips are too soft, her skin too soft and her touches don’t burn like fire like they used to. But they make love anyway, on the couch in the house because neither of them can be bothered to pull the other up the stairs. It’s hurried and almost rushed, like neither of them are into it - but Robert pretends that it’s all he ever wanted. He comes and tries not to think about blue eyes and swollen lips.  
  
He pawns Chrissie off with an important meeting as they lay on the couch together, curled up half naked.  
  
“Robert, you promised you would stay in tonight,” She says, one of her red fingernails tracing over his chest.  
  
“I know, but this is really important. I shouldn’t be more than an hour or two,” Robert says, pulling himself away, his fingers closing around the shirt he was wearing earlier.  
  
“Sure, you’re not going to meet up with your own Monica Lewinsky?” Chrissie teases.  
  
She doesn’t see Robert’s hands still on the buttons of his shirt.  


* * *

  
Robert calls Aaron up, feeds him something about needing to go out to a meeting and to meet him in his office. Aaron turns up twenty minutes later, hair slightly mussed and his usual smart attire replaced by a baggy t-shirt and black hoodie.  
  
Robert raises his eyebrows at the ensemble.  
  
“I was midway through a run when you called. Didn’t have time to change,” Aaron murmurs.  
  
“It’s fine,” Robert says, standing up. “It was a lie anyway,”  
  
The muscles in Aaron’s jaw clench. “So you like messing me around now, is that it?”  
  
“I’m not messing you around,”  
  
“You told me to stay away. Pretty rubbish at taking your own advice aren’t you?” Aaron snipes, blue eyes narrowed.  
  
Robert can only smile at him, his smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “I guess you could say that, yeah,” He moves closer to the younger man, but Aaron anticipates the movement and pushes past Robert. “You’re starting to annoy me,”  
  
“Likewise,” Robert says, his hand curling around Aaron’s bicep as he shoves the shorter man around to face him. Aaron glances at him, his eyes burning with desire as their lips meet again. Tongues brush against one another as Aaron’s fingers unbutton Robert’s shirt and slide the expensive material from freckled skin, warmth curling up in his thighs as their lips move against one another. They end up fucking against Robert’s desk, Aaron’s ass resting on the sheaths of paper waiting for the older man’s signature. Robert kisses him deeply, slowly, his hands brushing against the curve of Aaron’s jawline, his skin rubbing against the younger man’s stubble. Aaron moans at the contact, his hips thrusting upwards towards Robert, his hardening cock rubbing against Robert’s clothed hips. Robert smiles against Aaron’s lips, his hand tugging on the sweaty curls at the nape of Aaron’s neck.  
  
“Robert-” Aaron murmurs against his skin, feeling the warmth build up inside his abdomen, his hands ghosting over the older man’s body. It’s wrong but it feels so _right_ .  


* * *

  
“You alright?” Aaron says, tucking his shirt back into his trousers. He’s still slightly sweaty and Robert’s hair is mussed, but there’s a smirk on his face, similar to the one he sported on the day of his successful election.  
  
“Yeah,” Robert says, zipping up his trousers.  
  
“Don’t worry, you don’t have to worry about it. I know you’re getting married-” Aaron says, playing with the zip of his hoodie. “It’s a one off,”  
  
“Yeah,” Robert repeats deadpan, his eyes falling on Aaron’s.  
  
“Does she even know about any of this?” Aaron says, trying to push the conversation.  
  
Robert huffs. “I’m straight and she doesn’t need to know everything about me,”  
  
Aaron bites back a laugh. “Okay, sure,”  
  
Robert opens his mouth to retort but there’s a harsh knock on the door, followed by the familiar voice of Leyla, Robert’s long-suffering PA. “Robert, I’ve got some more paperwork for you to sign-” She says as she enters the room and notices Aaron. “Oh, I didn’t know you had company,”  
  
“I was just leaving,” Aaron says gruffly and he turns on his heel to walk away.  
  
“Dingle,” Robert’s voice calls him back and he turns his head back to the blonde. “Good meeting,” The smirk is back on his face and Aaron thinks about it later that night.  


* * *

  
**One lump or two? Prime Minister Robert Sugden plays host to President Mason** **  
** _By Katie Addyman_ _  
_ _  
_ _For the first time since becoming Prime Minister, Robert Sugden and fiance Chrissie White greeted President Alex Mason at the start of his first UK visit. Mr Mason was one of the first world leaders to offer his personal congratulations when Mr Sugden was elected. The president presented Mr Sugden with a new Rolex watch which was received with much gratitude. President Mason also presented Miss White with a Tiffany necklace._ _  
_ _  
_ _Ahead of the visit, both men spoke of the important relationship between the UK and the US, likening it to a ‘brotherhood’._ _  
_ _  
_ _Mr Mason spoke warmly of the UK and of the special bond it shares with his own country._ _“As I told the prime minister, the United States has no closer friend and ally than the United Kingdom, and I reiterated my deep and personal commitment to the special relationship between our two countries – a bond that has endured for generations.The reason it thrives is down to shared values and common interests and I have no doubt this will continue,”_ _  
_ _  
_ _President Mason will visit the Queen tomorrow before holding important meetings with Mr Sugden on Thursday. They are expected to discuss trade and the ongoing conflict in the Middle East._ _  
_ _  
_ _Friday’s itinerary will include further talks with the Prime Minister before a barbecue at Number 10. Mr Mason_ _will visit the Houses of Parliament on Saturday and give a speech about US foreign policy to MPs in Westminster Hall, before a return banquet at Winfield House, where the Queen will formally say farewell.  
  
_

* * *

  
Robert had avoided Aaron for a few days after their late night rendezvous on his desk. He’d spoken to him a few times - but it was strictly business, strictly instructions on where he needed to be and what he needed to do. Aaron wasn’t happy about the situation but he remembered his words to the older man - _it’s a one off_ \- however, he can’t ignore the spark that is still present between them. It’s still there buried under the surface, when he watches Robert’s hand pause over his paperwork, or when the blue-green eyes meet his own blue ones.  
  
Robert announced the imminent arrival of President Mason three days ago - short notice as usual - but it had launched Number 10 into a frenzy of ensuring that their accommodation was up to the highest standards and that their own house was spotless. Robert had pointed out to Chrissie that President Mason did not have a wife that would pick up on such things, but she had snapped back a response and continued fussing over table fixtures. The security was organised with the President bringing many of his own entourage.  
  
Aaron hated the animosity and the stress swirling around Number 10. He doesn’t remember such visits been a covert operation when Mr Pollard was in office - the older man tended to let his advisors and aides take on the responsibility but Robert wanted to oversee every detail - which meant frequent visits out to examine the places that Mr Mason and his entourage would be visiting.  
  
President Mason arrived on the Tuesday afternoon in one of Robert’s personal bulletproof Jaguars and Aaron was struck immediately by how attractive the man was. He wore a tailored grey suit, his dark hair slicked back from his face, and a wide smile spreading across his face.  
  
“President Mason, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” Robert said, stepping forward.  
  
The two men shook hands briefly, exchanging warm pleasantries before Chrissie was also introduced, President Mason placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before he moved away. Robert and the President disappeared off into the main office, presumably to discuss political issues. Aaron followed as usual, standing stoically by the entrance of the room, his hand on his gun.  
  
The conversation flowed easily between the two leaders - both were charismatic and cheerful towards one another, Robert quipping about the flight time and the jetlag with President Mason firing back that it was Robert’s turn next time. They’re about to get into the serious side of the talks when Leyla’s hard knock tears through their conservation.  
  
“Mr Sugden,” She says, her hand placed over the phone. “Her Majesty wishes to speak to you about tomorrow’s arrangements,”  
  
Robert curses under his breath. “Yes, yes, of course. Please excuse me, Mr Mason. I must speak to her Royal Highness about the agenda for tomorrow,”  
  
Alex waves a hand as though in dismissal. “Call me Alex, please,” He says with a smile. “And don’t leave the Queen waiting,”  
  
Robert nods once. Aaron moves to follow him but Robert shakes his head. “Please stay here for a moment, Agent Dingle,” He says quietly. “We can’t trust anyone. Don’t want the President being assassinated in my own house,”  
  
Aaron nods and remains by the door as Robert leaves the room, his voice bouncing off the corridor as he greets the Queen warmly.  
  
Silence pushes through the office. President Mason tries to busy himself by looking through the various sheafs of paperwork on Robert’s desk, but it only occupies the man for a few moments. He leans back on the leather chair, his eyes flickering towards Aaron.  
  
“So you’re Robert’s personal bodyguard?” His voice is soft and warm and at first, Aaron isn’t sure that the American is addressing him.  
  
“I am one of his security detail, yes,” Aaron says politely.  
  
Alex makes an interested sound. “How long have you been working for him Mr-?”  
  
“Mr Dingle. A few months now, I used to work for his predecessor Mr Pollard,”  
  
“Ahh yes, I remember him,” Alex says, smiling. “So do you enjoy working for Mr Sugden?”  
  
Aaron hesitates. “Yes,” He remarks, worrying his lip. “He’s different to work for than Mr Pollard though. He’s more...full on I guess? He’s younger and sometimes he forgets he’s not invincible,”  
  
Alex is about to reply when Robert sweeps back into the room, phone still clutched in his hand. “Sorry about that, her Majesty does love to chat,”  
  
“It’s okay,” Alex says. “I had good company,” He glances at Aaron and smiles softly. Aaron feels the quirk of his lips as Robert looks between the two of them with a questioning expression.  


* * *

  
Aaron has the next day off, something that he is thankful for. He calls his mum, making plans to see her and his little sister on his next day off and then ends up playing on the Playstation for a few hours. However, the underlying feeling of needing to do something more on his free day overpowers him and he finds himself at the gun range with itching fingers.  
  
It’s easy to sink back into practise. The gun - one of his favourites - sits snugly in his hand, and he focuses only on the target, pretending that it’s a live person. He hits the heart every time, the fire of the gun ricocheting through his ear protectors, the recoil of the gun making his body shudder. After thirty minutes, he feels the fatigue begin to set in. His shoulders ache and he can feel the sweat dripping down the back of his black t-shirt. He wrenches the ear protectors off and lowers his gun, only for a sharp applause to ripple through the training room.  
  
Aaron whips around with wide eyes, only to find President Mason leaning against the wall, looking at him with interest.  
  
“That was very impressive, Agent Dingle,” His eyes are locked on Aaron, on his sweat-drenched t-shirt clinging to his muscles.  
  
“Thanks,” Aaron says, placing the gun to one side. He doesn’t want to take any chances. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Had lunch with the Queen and after that, I just wanted to escape for a bit. It’s tough having people following you around. I can’t even go to the bathroom without permission,” He laughs.  
  
“I’d say I understand, but I do that to Robert - I mean Mr Sugden, all the time,” Aaron feels the smile creeping on his face.  
  
“I can imagine,” Alex begins, the beaming smile still curling on his lips. “But at least you’re nice to look at,”  
  
Aaron feels the blush dance over his cheeks. _Was the President flirting with him? Wasn’t he straight? He probably had a number of women falling at his feet -_ _  
_ _  
_ “I’m sorry,” Alex says, looking guilty. “I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable,”  
  
“It’s fine,” Aaron replies a little too quickly.  
  
“I mean, you probably have a girlfriend waiting at home-” Alex continues.  
  
“I don’t,” Aaron says, thickly. “I’m not really into girls-” He stops for a moment. “I mean, my job takes up a lot of my time. I don’t have time for a relationship,”  
  
“That’s understandable,” Alex’s voice is soft as he moves towards Aaron. “It’s a shame really,”  
  
“What?” Aaron can feel his heart pounding.  
  
“That your job takes up so much of your time,” Alex’s hand brushes against his arm. “I could fix that you know,”  
  
“I doubt that,” Aaron bites out.  
  
Alex says nothing else but his hand rubs over Aaron’s bicep, his fingers soft against the sweaty sleeve of his t-shirt. But Alex doesn’t seem to mind, he holds Aaron’s gaze as though he’s waiting for something. But there’s a door slammed somewhere in the background and the moment is lost. Aaron feels his head fill with questions and thoughts as Alex steps away but he pushes them to one side, focuses on reloading the magazine into the gun once more. He notices the President’s eyes on himself but he feels nothing. A fleeting thought of Robert passes through his mind for a moment before he fires.  
  
Straight through the heart.  


* * *

  
President Mason’s eyes linger on Aaron over the barbeque later that night as he talks to Robert about his visit to the US and to Chrissie about the tasteful decor of Number 10. Aaron tries to remain stoic and focus on the job but his head is spinning - he thinks of warm hands curling around his biceps, but they’re Robert’s, of Robert leaning in and - he ignores the swelling in his pants.  
  
“Alright mate,” Adam’s voice cuts through the chatter.  
  
“Just bored to tears, how much longer on shift?”  
  
Adam checks his watch. “Officially, an hour left but we both know Robert too well-”  
  
Aaron had to agree with his best friend. Robert was known for making his staff work overtime and his guest stay longer than intended. “Let’s pray for a miracle,”  
  
Adam taps him on the shoulder. “Think we’ll be praying all night, mate,”  
  
“Yeah,” Aaron says shortly. “Do you mind if I just head to the toilet? I’m busting,”  
  
Adam laughs and sends Aaron on his way.  
  
Aaron is thankful to have a few quiet moments to himself away from the music playing in the back garden and the smell of the finest organic hamburgers tainting the air. However, after it’s finished using the bathroom, he opens the door and nearly walks into someone - someone much taller than him, dressed in a casual white shirt. President Mason stands before him, the ever present smile still on his face.  
  
“Agent Dingle, didn’t expect to find you here,”  
  
Aaron raises an eyebrow. “I was just going to the bathroom-” He moves to walk away from the taller man but Alex’s hand catches his wrist. Aaron pushes away the urge to hit him.  
  
“Wait,” Alex’s voice is soft again. “I wanted to talk to you,”  
  
“With all due respect, Mr President, I don’t have time to have a conversation. I’m on duty,” Aaron tries to keep his voice steady.  
  
“What if you came to work for me instead?” Alex asks, his tone completely serious.  
  
“That won’t be necessary,” A voice pipes up and Aaron stiffens at the sight of Robert standing behind him. “I hope you’re not poaching my best staff, Mr Mason,”  
  
“Just wanted to know that if the opportunity arose, he could take it and work for me. I have one of the best security details in the world,” Alex doesn’t back down from Robert’s accusation - Aaron didn’t expect him to, he’s the President of the United States after all - but there’s a flare of something in his chest at the two men, the two most powerful men in the world, fighting over him.  
  
“The offer is very generous, but Agent Dingle is one of my most respected and talented officers,” Robert says with a sense of finality.  
  
The President ignores the older man, his eyes flickering to Aaron. “Let me know if you change your mind, Agent Dingle,” He says quietly, his hand lingering on Aaron’s shoulder for a moment before he leaves.  
  
Robert waits for a moment until the footsteps fade away before he turns his eyes back to Aaron. “So what was that about?”  
  
“Nothing,” Aaron says, feeling defensive. “He just asked me if I wanted to work for him,”  
  
“And there’s nothing going on between you two?” Robert presses harder.  
  
Aaron frowns at the question. “What? Because I’m gay? Doesn’t mean that I’ll jump on any bloke that speaks to me-”  
  
“I wouldn’t know. I’m not gay,” Robert begins but the words die out as Aaron’s hands curl into the lapels of his jacket and he’s slammed against the wall.  
  
“You can pretend all you like, mate,” Aaron sneers, knocking Robert’s body against the brick. “Whatever makes you feel better,”  
  
Robert’s eyes go dark as he launches back, fists tangling into Aaron’s suit, reversing their positions. “You don’t know a thing about me,”  
  
“Not what you were saying last week when I had you on your desk, Mr Sugden,” Aaron hisses, wincing as his head hits the wall.  
  
“What was that about with that Yank then?” Robert snarls back, fingers tightening around the soft material of Aaron’s suit jacket.  
  
“Why, jealous were ya?” Aaron sneers, a smirk playing on his lips.  
  
Robert’s eyes flare with anger before he silences Aaron with a hard kiss. Their lips collide for a moment, Robert’s tongue forcing its way past the crease of Aaron’s mouth, hands moving over his jacket. He rips his mouth away, lips covered in saliva. “Upstairs now,” He murmurs.  
  
Aaron smirks, his hand curling around Robert’s as he’s lead up the stairs.  


* * *

  
They fuck that night, on Robert’s desk. It’s hard and heavy and Robert’s lips taste like the wine he’s been drinking throughout the day. Aaron throws his head back as he thrusts into Robert, listening to the low grunts of the older man beneath him. His hands trace over lean muscles, over the expensive shirt that Robert is wearing as he leans in to brush their lips together. Robert whines into the kiss, shuddering underneath the dark haired man.  
  
He curls into Aaron afterwards, both men spent and lying on rumpled sheets. Aaron glances at the blonde, the questions make his head spin - _Is this the end? Will he get fired?_ \- He doesn’t want to return to Emmerdale with his tail between his legs, but he’s _had sex with his boss. Twice._ _  
_ _  
_ Robert seems to anticipate this and leans in, pulling Aaron into a short chaste kiss, almost answering his question.  He seems much calmer when he hears on the news that night that President Mason has landed back in Washington.  


* * *

  
Aaron knew that politicians played away from home, he was privy to Mr Pollard’s behaviour over his final tenure in office and often heard rumours about him and Val, a member of the royal family. But he never expected it to be himself grabbing hold of Robert when they were alone together in his office, their lips clashing together. They end up fucking on his desk a few times, Aaron’s hands clutching at Robert’s expensive suits, at the paperwork that is supposed to be signed and on its way to various representatives.  
  
“Aaron, oh god-” Robert murmurs out, his head knocking against the heavy oak as the orgasm rips through his body.  
  
Aaron collapses against him, heavy pants pushing through his chest.  
  
And so it carries on. Aaron gets used to meeting Robert everywhere and anywhere for a hook-up, the older man feeding Chrissie every excuse in the book from an important meeting to a public appearance. They’re all true to some extent - except the earlier meeting with Aaron in a rush of lips and rumpled shirts, leaving Robert to conduct his meetings in ruffled clothing and messy hair. But nobody says a word and Aaron continues to fall deeper.  


* * *

  
**Robert Sugden hit with criticism over new same-sex marriage bill** **  
** _By Katie Addyman_ _  
_ _  
_ _Prime Minister Robert Sugden faced backlash today over his intentions to ‘phase out’ the practise of civil partnerships, allowing LGBT people the same rights as those of straight married couples. The Civil Partnership Act was passed by Eric Pollard, Mr Sugden’s predecessor and marked a change in the development of LGBT rights in Britain._ _  
_ _  
_ _Mr Sugden pledged to legalise gay marriage as part of his manifesto when campaigning to become Prime Minister and although he has been praised for following up on his promises, he faced criticism from the Church of England and a number of his own cabinet._ _  
_ _  
_ _“The state has no right to redefine the concept of marriage. This bill could potentially put at risk a number of churches around the United Kingdom who will feel coerced into acting against their beliefs to appease a small minority,” Labour MP Ross Barton claimed in an interview yesterday._ _  
_ _  
_ _However, Mr Sugden was adamant that his decision was the correct one. “As a man who is soon to be married, it disheartens me that in this day and age in our country, one that is accepting and open, two people of the same sex cannot be joined together in marriage as I am to be. They cannot proclaim their love and their commitment to each other. I believe that this Bill will strengthen the constitution of marriage, a subject that is ingrained deeply into British values,”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Mr Sugden’s bill is expected to have its first reading on Wednesday.  
  
_

* * *

  
Robert ends up having to go to Paris for a few days for a conference with the other world leaders and chooses to take Adam over Aaron for part of his security detail. Aaron tries not to be hurt by the decision, especially when Adam sends regular updates of how the older man is snappy and angry at the conferences, with a constant chip on his shoulder. He reasons that it would have been impossible for them to be alone anyway - Robert has a number of meetings in the French capital and he barely has time to have dinner, let alone do anything else.  
  
He returns from Paris with a heavy suitcase and tired eyes and Aaron greets him with a kiss. But Robert pushes him away, his face not betraying a shred of emotion.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Aaron whispers, glancing into the blue-green eyes.  
  
“Nothing, I’m just tired,” Robert says, pressing a hand through his blonde hair.  
  
Aaron glances at him with a questioning look. “So it’s not about the same sex bill then?”  
  
Robert pinches the bridge of his nose. “I’m tired of talking about that,”  
  
“So lets do something else then,” Aaron says with conviction, leaning into the blonde.  
  
“I’m not in the mood,” Robert mumbles, pushing the dark haired man away. “I need to speak to Joe about the meeting tomorrow,”  
  
He leaves the room and Aaron feels the warmth drain out of him. He returns to his apartment later that night and plays on Halo for a while, but it doesn’t do much to dissipate his anger so he ends up at the shooting range. The gun is steady against his hands but he misses every shot he aims for.  


* * *

  
The wedding plans seem to heat up in the face of Robert’s desire to push through the same sex marriage bill. Chrissie’s already decided on a dress, excitedly telling everyone even Leyla about the design and how much Robert is going to love it. Robert on the other hand, seems disinterested in the wedding, getting one of his assistants to bring him suits to try on half-heartedly and listening to Chrissie’s plans over dinner, agreeing with everything she says. He continues on their _thing_ \- as he calls it, unwilling to describe it as an affair - even though it is. They kiss when they’re alone, when Robert’s working late in the office, ending up half naked with Aaron straddling Robert against a wall, his lips moving against Robert’s ear.  
  
Aaron almost tells him he loves him but the words hold themselves back.  
  
“You alright?” Robert asks afterwards, his fingers slowly buttoning up his shirt.  
  
“Yeah,” Aaron says, glancing around the room. “Think we should get a mattress in here though for my back,”  
  
“Hold on, lets not start decorating,” Robert says, a frown dancing over his handsome features. “I’m getting married soon,”  
  
“And married men never play away from home,” Aaron replies, a teasing tone in his voice.  
  
“Well, I won’t be. I will mean every word of my vows, I will be faithful to Chrissie when she is my wife,” There’s conviction in Robert’s words.  
  
Aaron worries his lip as he buttons his trousers, trying not to look at Robert and think about the expiry date on the thing between them. But he doesn’t say anything.  


* * *

  
Despite Robert’s pledge, Aaron spots when Chrissie’s constant talk of the wedding begins to grate on Robert’s nerves. She goes on and on about table dressings and the guest list - you must invite Alex to the ceremony, darling - and the shadows under Robert’s eyes grow darker. The media have a field day with the entire thing, stating that Robert is crumbling under the pressure of the same-sex marriage bill and protests against the Budget and rising taxes. Aaron overhears the couple arguing in his office one night over the situation.  
  
“You could at least act a little more interested, Robert!” Chrissie yells out, her face twisting in anger.  
  
“We’re getting married. It’s not some covert operation,” Robert says, rubbing his hand over his face. “I have a lot on my plate at the moment-”  
  
“And so do I. All these rag magazines talking about you having an affair with Leyla! How do you think that makes me feel?” She yells out, throwing down one of the magazines - _Wedding Bells or Wedding Hell?_ emblazoned on the cover next to a photograph of them wearing scowls.  
  
“I told you before, there’s nothing going on with me and Leyla,” Robert snarls out defensively. “It’s all in your head,”  
  
“I know something’s going on,” Chrissie rages. “You told me that things wouldn’t change when you won the election,”  
  
“Well, they have to change Chrissie! I can’t be just yours anymore!” Robert fires back. “If you can’t deal with that-”  
  
“Do you even want to get married?” Chrissie snipes.  
  
Robert stutters, his face flushing with colour. But his reaction is enough for Chrissie who pushes past him, the door slamming behind her.  
  
Aaron stays where he is as Chrissie storms past him in a flurry of perfume, only to grab Robert’s wrist as he follows her. “Don’t,”  
  
“Don’t tell me what to do, Dingle!” Robert hisses, trying to wrench his wrist away but Aaron holds firm.  
  
“You need to give her time to cool off. And you need to cool off too,” His finger swipes over the pale skin of Robert’s wrist and he feels the anger melt away from the older man.  
  
“And how do you propose I do that?”  
  
Aaron smiles. “I have a idea,”  
  
The smirk that Aaron loves so much appears on Robert’s face as he drags Aaron back into his office. “I think we have an important meeting, Mr Dingle,” He says, grinning as he closes the door behind them.  


* * *

  
Chrissie returns the next morning after a number of calls from Robert, pleading with her to come home. Aaron doesn’t hear the conversation - but he hears of the shouting and crying. But Robert somehow manages to placate the older woman with some promises of sorts. Aaron does hear their make up session though later on, the sound of wet kisses and Chrissie’s moans through the wall and he tries not to think about the night they had shared previously. Robert had stared at him, a smile brushing over his face as he had brushed back the sweaty curls from his forehead.  
  
They plan their honeymoon later that evening, Chrissie looking the happiest she’s looked in a while, surrounded by holiday brochures. Aaron watches Robert, sees the gentle smile on his face and he feels his heart shatter.  
  
He’s off with Robert for the days after that. Robert notices, of course he does, he’s a politician, it’s in his nature to pick up on people’s behaviour.  
  
“What’s wrong with you?” Robert asks, pouring himself a dram.  
  
“Nothin’” Aaron says, pushing the glass that Robert pours him away.  
  
“Is it about Chrissie?” Robert glances at Aaron and watches his face drop. “It is isn’t it?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter,” Aaron snaps. “You’re going to marry her anyway,”  
  
Robert shakes his head, a smile curving on his lips. “Aaron, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you started this thing-”  
  
“But Chrissie didn’t, did she?” Aaron’s words hit home and Robert’s face drops. “She has no idea does she?”  
  
“It’s nothing,” Robert says, his voice lowering. “This thing between us is nothing and it will never be anything else. I’m marrying Chrissie because I love her,”  
  
“You love her so much you’ll sleep with someone else? With your own bodyguard?”  
  
“Why are you been like this?” Robert says, dumbfounded.  
  
“Because...I love you,” The words slip out before Aaron can stop them. He watches the mask that Robert wears slip back into place. “And I think you feel the same,”  
  
“You know nothing,” Robert hisses, pushing past Aaron.


	2. Part Two

**In Sickness and in Votes! Robert Sugden marries Chrissie White**   
_ by Katie Addyman  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Prime Minister Robert Sugden married his long term partner and successful businesswoman Chrissie White yesterday in a lavish ceremony in front of friends, family and representatives from various countries.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The pair announced their engagement shortly after Mr Sugden’s successful general election win and although plagued with various rumours that the Prime Minister was getting cold feet, they married at Dartmouth House in London. The new Mrs Sugden looked spectacular in her floor length gown designed by Sarah Burton, designer of Catherine Middleton’s dress whilst the Prime Minister looked smart in his suit with a purple tie that matched his new wife’s wedding bouquet.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The pair will jet off to Barbados on their honeymoon next week.  
  
_

* * *

 

_   
_ He  _ married _ her. Aaron was at the ceremony as one of the security detail. He watched as the man he loved waited at the end of the aisle with wonder in his eyes as Chrissie walked down in her sweeping gown. She looked amazing - as he expected she would, but there was something bittersweet about the whole situation. Aaron could only think of the tears that had fallen from his eyes as he’d replayed their last conversation, of the way the words he never wanted to say had fallen from his lips. Robert had cooled things between them after that, kept things strictly business. Aaron never admitted it but he missed Robert’s kisses.

However, the honeymoon that Robert had promised never came into fruition. Half the cabinet vetoes the first reading of the bill and Robert has to renegotiate with his advisors to ensure the bill is rewritten. The plane tickets are left on the side by the kitchen, unused. Chrissie explodes when Robert tells her that he is unable to make the commitment.

“You said that you booked the time off work. You  _ promised, _ ”

Robert pinches the bridge of his nose. “I  _ know  _ that, Chrissie. I didn't think that the cabinet would veto the bill. I have to stay home. The last thing I need is a mutiny amongst the party,”

“And what about me?” Chrissie snarls. “What about what I want?”

“Chrissie-"

“You said when we were married, things would be different,”

Robert sighs in exasperation. “The public are counting on me to make sure this becomes law,”

“Even at the expense of your own marriage? We've been married less than a week, Robert,”

"And I told you that we will reschedule the honeymoon when all of this dies down,” Robert begins but it's too late. Chrissie is already turning on her heel and stalking out of the room, her coat swinging behind her as she rants about how her husband thinks it's more important that everybody else gets married over his own marriage.

Robert sighs, his heart heavy.  
  


* * *

  
Robert corners him in his office later that evening. He looks drained, his skin pale and his hair mussed. Aaron pushes away the sense of worry that curls inside his chest. Robert isn’t his problem anymore, he made that perfectly clear.

“You alright?” He asks as he watches the blonde pour out another glass of whiskey, the amber liquid shining in the dim light.

“Yeah, I will be now I've got you on your own. Marriage isn't all it's cracked up to be,” Robert says, wincing as he downs the dram in one gulp. He steps closer to Aaron, his hand curling around Aaron’s waist. The younger man winces at the contact.

“What's wrong?” Robert’s voice is soft and Aaron  _ hates  _ it.

“I'm not your replacement, Robert,” Aaron’s hands curl around the blondes as he pushes them away.

“You never were **,”** Robert murmurs. “ _ Aaron, _ ”

“Is that why you married her?”

“Aaron, don't be like that,”

“Like what? Like a man who is afraid of who he really is?” Aaron snipes. However, as he moves away, Robert grabs hold of his wrist. “Let go,”

“Make me,” Robert replies, his eyes dark with hunger.    
  
Aaron feels something lurch inside his chest at the words, the flicker of a smile brushes over his lips as Robert pulls him in, their lips colliding together once more. Robert slams him up against the door, his breath tickling Aaron’s ear as his body twists against the younger man’s. Aaron feels the warmth build inside him at the contact. Robert’s hand fists into the back of his hair, deepening the kiss.    
  
“I missed you,” He murmurs against Aaron’s lips.    
  
Aaron can’t help but agree.  
  


* * *

  
Everything begins again - the ‘meetings’ that take an hour longer inside Robert’s car with his mouth on the blonde man’s dick, smirking when he comes all over his new trousers, sneaked kisses in the office late at night over the mountains of paperwork, Robert taking his hand in the car, warm fingers curling around Aaron’s own. Aaron knows that it’s probably just something to occupy Robert, take his mind off the mess of his marriage, but he can’t stop himself.    
  
They end up getting a hotel room together - Robert having a conference in Glasgow or something, Aaron doesn’t know the full details and neither does he care. He only cares about the look that Robert gives him when he closes the door to the room. Robert’s hands make quick work of his tie, proclaiming it to be ugly, before he’s pressing Aaron into the bedsheets and Aaron’s falling apart.    
  
Robert’s mouth moves against his neck, sucking small kisses into the pale flesh, his smooth and soft hands roving over every inch of Aaron’s body as though to commit it to memory. Aaron groans at his touch, at his teeth leaving marks all over his skin, warmth rushing to the surface of his entire body.    
  
“Fuck me,” Aaron murmurs.    
  
And Robert does. He uses his fingers at first, but Aaron is impatient and snaps at him a million times, so it’s replaced with Robert’s cock. His fingers twist into the stark white bedsheets as Robert fucks him slowly, every thrust opening him up. He bites back Robert’s name and glances up at the older man, at the smirk curling on his lips.    
  
It seems to be over in a second. They collapse down next to each other and Robert presses a gentle kiss to Aaron’s forehead. “I love you,” He whispers before his eyes slip shut.    
  
Panic floods Aaron’s chest at the words. Did he even mean it?   
  
They wake up the next morning and nothing is mentioned. Robert wakes him up with a soft, small kiss, the smile brushing against Aaron’s lips. Aaron almost forgets that Robert isn’t his, that he’s married to someone else and that he’s his boss.    
  
He glances at his watch and curses under his breath. “I had a fitness test...ten minutes ago,”   
  
“Why not stay in bed instead?” Robert says, his eyes locked on Aaron’s.    
  
Aaron feels his heart flutter. “No,” His voice feels thick against his throat. “I have to go,”   
  
Robert almost looks disappointed.    
  


* * *

  
Aaron can feel himself getting deeper and deeper into something he can’t define. But he can’t stop himself, can’t stop his lips from brushing against Robert’s, their lips colliding. They fuck on Robert’s desk so many times that Aaron loses count but every time feels like the first. He groans out Robert’s name over and over again like a mantra, choking his screams into his suit jacket as Robert’s hands brush over his dick. Chrissie has no idea, she’s busy with a new venture in Harrogate and Robert seizes the opportunity with both hands.    
  
They end up in his and Chrissie’s bed, Robert pushing Aaron into the sheets with the smirk on his face. He leans down and collects Aaron’s lips, his tongue ghosting over the crease, savouring the taste as if it’s his last.    
  
Aaron groans out Robert’s name as his fingers find the bottom of his shirt, slowly tugging it away from his skin. Every touch of his fingers feels like fire against him, his heart thunders against his ribcage as he gazes into blue-green eyes, soft, warm, loving -    
  
Robert’s mouth moves against his own as Aaron tugs down his trousers, whispering Aaron’s name against his skin. Aaron closes his eyes, feeling Robert’s body against himself. Everything fades away into a halcyon of touches, of kisses, of clothing hitting the floor as the two men fall into each other.    
  
“Robert?” There’s a knock on the door and Leyla’s voice kills the harsh pants.    
  
Robert’s eyes snap open, panic filling his face. He immediately pulls away from Aaron, wrenching his trousers back up and pulling his shirt back on, haphazardly doing up the buttons. “Yeah, just a minute,”   
  
“President Mason’s on line one and I need your signature on a few things,”   
  
“Fucking President Mason,” Robert snarls under his breath, ignoring the light blush over Aaron’s cheeks at the name. “I’ll be out in a second,” His eyes turn to Aaron. “Stay here,”   
  
“I’m not staying in your bed, Robert,” Aaron hisses under his breath.    
  
“Okay, just wait for a few minutes after I leave then,” Robert whispers back, straightening his shirt, kicking Aaron’s clothes out of view.    
  
Aaron hides under the covers, trying to keep his breathing steady as he hears the door open and quickly close, the sound of Leyla and Robert’s voices in the hallway.    
  
“New shirt, Mr Sugden?” Leyla teases. “It’s a little big for you don’t you think?”   
  
Aaron finds himself looking at the floor where Robert’s floral shirt lays on the ground and curses inwardly.    
  


* * *

  
**Sugden’s gay marriage bill finally passes first reading in House of Commons  
** _ by Katie Addyman _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Thousands of LGBT people were given hope last night as it was announced that the Marriage (Same Sex Couples) bill passed the first reading in the House of Commons. Initially, the bill was repealed surprisingly by a number of Mr Sugden’s cabinet and peers, however, after a revision, the Bill was declared once again ready to be read to the House of Commons.  _ _ The bill passed with a large majority of 400 to 175 and Mr Sugden left the House of Commons with a wide smile on his face after the results.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I am thrilled that the Bill has passed its first reading. It is a topic that has been ignored in recent politics. It is in the best interests of the United Kingdom to remain open and accepting, two values on which our great country is built on. It is a step towards LGBT people being able to show off their commitment of the people they love to the rest of the world and to be accepted by government and society as equals,” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The second reading will take place tomorrow.   
_ _   
_

* * *

_   
_ The reading of the bill only made Robert and Aaron closer and pushed Chrissie further away. She continued to remain cold towards Robert, resenting all the time that the Bill and his other duties were taking up. But her loss is Aaron’s gain. He claims Robert’s lips instead, pushing him into the sheets of another hotel room, his body falling against the blondes.   
  
“Oh god,” Robert groans out as Aaron’s lips dance down his neck.    
  
“Actually, it’s Aaron,” He pulls away, smiling.    
  
Robert rolls his eyes but pulls Aaron in again, it’s easy to forget about everything with the man next to him, the man who is always by his side.    
  
It’s not just sex though - they spend many nights in Robert’s office talking about themselves, Aaron tells Robert about his mum and his little sister and in turn, Robert tells Aaron about his own family and his own humble upbringings.    
  
“So why did you decide to be a security officer?”   
  
“My family was always involved with the police, they never thought we’d amount to anything. I wanted to prove them wrong.”   
  
“I think you did,” Robert says, his hand brushing against Aaron’s.    
  


* * *

  
The bill passes it’s second reading but it’s overshadowed by some rag magazine publishing some blurry photographs of Chrissie in the back of a taxi, drunk and kissing someone who isn’t her husband, someone with dark hair, who oversees the security detail of the Sugdens.    
  
“Do you have any idea what you’ve done kissing Cain Dingle in the back of that taxi, Chrissie? I’m a laughing stock,” Robert rages, his face red with anger, his eyes red-rimmed.   
  
“I was drunk, Robert. It was a stupid mistake,” There’s tears in her eyes.    
  
“A stupid mistake that could cost me everything. You’ve made me look so stupid, how could you do this?”   
  
“You haven’t touched me in weeks, Robert!” She blurts out, her face twisted in anger.    
  
“So you decide to snog another bloke? The first guy who makes a pass at you?”   
  
“I was drunk, I didn’t know what I was doing!” She says, tears falling down her cheeks. “I never thought - I’m sorry-”   
  
“It’s going to take a lot more than an apology to fix this, Chrissie. You’ve left my reputation in tatters,” He says, shaking his head.    
  
“Robert-”   
  
“Just go,” Robert says quietly, not looking up from his paperwork.    
  
He goes to Aaron that night. Neither of them discuss the photographs.    
  


* * *

  
Robert forgives her. They put on a united front, ignoring the constant flashes every time they climb into their cars to head off to work or to public duties. They release a statement - joint of course - that Aaron reads one morning with his morning cup of tea.    
  
“Our marriage is as strong as ever. We intend to move forward as a couple and not dwell on past mistakes,” Robert had been quoted as saying.    
  
Aaron knows it’s all an act. They have been trying to patch things up, he knows as much from the sounds emerging from the couple’s bedroom but Robert’s still hurt over the entire experience, still angry at Chrissie for bringing their personal live to the forefront of the world’s media. He also can’t help but think that Robert is slightly afraid of his own secrets. The thing between them is still burning, but the flame is extinguished to an extent. They don’t have as much time together, only enough for a quick kissing session or a blowjob under the desk but Aaron doesn’t care. He knows that he should, but it’s enough for him.    
  
He knows that Robert won’t ruin his career - not for him, not for Chrissie, not for anyone.    
  


* * *

  
The bill reaches the door of the House of Lords and Robert begins to smile again. He becomes a lot more at ease, smiling and joking with some of the junior assistants, filling out his paperwork before Leyla can nag at him. Chrissie is still a sore spot, but he is civil towards her, accepts her kisses and they regularly spend the mornings in bed together.    
  
Aaron can’t complain though. Robert’s sucked him off twice this morning. He almost felt the three words slip past his lips as Robert’s mouth had pulled itself off his dick, blue-green eyes gazing up at him, swollen lips covered in come and saliva.    
  
He looked beautiful.    
  
Aaron knows he should end it - but he’s already in too deep. He can’t stay away from Robert. His thoughts are plagued by blonde hair and swollen lips and freckled skin every night when he closes his eyes and his hands drift underneath the scratchy thin material of his boxers. He tells himself he doesn’t care but he does.    
  
They fuck the night the bill passes the second reading on his desk. Aaron’s fingers curl over the oak as they have so many times before, Robert’s kisses feathering across his chest, his shirt slightly open.    
  
“Aaron, fuck-” Robert murmurs against his skin, one hand fisting into his hair.    
  
The papers that Robert needs for his appointment tomorrow tumble to the floor but neither of them care, too caught up in each other. Aaron licks a stripe over Robert’s neck, the salt collecting on his tongue. Robert bites back a moan. However, over their harsh pants, Aaron hears quiet footsteps and stiffens against Robert, his hand moving towards his gun.    
  
“Hope you’re going to grab my dick and not that,” Robert whispers with a smile.    
  
Aaron tenses. The footsteps grow nearer and one hand folds around his gun, the other pushing Robert away.    
  
“Aaron-”   
  
“Quiet. Button your shirt,” Aaron hisses and Robert obeys.    
  
The doorknob slowly turns and the door swings open. Aaron’s gun is on the doorframe immediately.    
  
“Darling,” Chrissie stands in the doorway, wearing a dressing gown. Her gaze flickers over to Aaron and the gun. “Oh,”   
  
“Agent Dingle,” Robert’s voice cuts through the silence.    
  
Aaron slowly lowers his gun, shoving it back into its holster. “Sorry about that, Mrs Sugden,”   
  
“It’s quite alright,” Chrissie smiles at him. “What are you doing in here?”   
  
“He was looking over some security plans for Glasgow, since Mr Dingle Sr is on leave-” He doesn’t miss Chrissie’s wince at the mention of Cain, the older man had been on leave for two weeks, in an attempt to get him out of the public eye. “He was just leaving,”   
  
Aaron nods. “Will that be all, Mr Sugden?”   
  
“Yes, thank you Agent Dingle,” Robert says. “Goodnight,”   
  
Aaron leaves the office as quickly as he can, not noticing Chrissie’s gaze on the four open buttons of her husband’s shirt.    
  


* * *

**  
‘A step forward towards a better future’: Super Sugden secures LBGT marriage rights  
** _ by Katie Addyman  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Prime Minister Robert Sugden celebrated last night for securing a momental and historical moment in British history as the Marriage (Same Sex Couples) Act was officially passed in the House of Lords. The Act will offer the same rights to LBGT couples in the United Kingdom, allowing them to marry.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ With his wife Chrissie White by his side, Mr Sugden spoke of the struggle over the legislation and his pride at finally getting the result he wanted. “Today is a important day in history. Today is a day where we wipe away prejudices and step forward towards a brighter and bigger future. It was a difficult road. It is something that I envisioned before I even became Prime Minister and I am proud that the vision has finally come true. LBGT couples will be equals in the law and in society and this result only showcases the acceptance of the British people,”. _ _   
_ _   
_

* * *

_   
_ Robert spends the night with Chrissie - it’s to be expected, Robert has achieved something great, something that he promised the people who elected him to power. Aaron doesn’t stay for the party but he hears from Adam about the loud sex that Robert and Chrissie were having in the early hours of the morning. He’s not jealous, or that’s what he tells himself.    
  
Robert looks exhausted the next morning. There’s dark circles under his eyes and he looks pale.    
  
“Partied a little too hard last night?” Aaron says by means of greeting, sliding the man an energy drink and some paracetemol.    
  
Robert accepts both with a small smile. “I am never drinking again,” He pushes a hand through his hair.    
  
“Everybody with a hangover says that,” Aaron says, smiling. “So did you have a good night?”   
  
“Would have been better if you’d been there,” Robert murmurs, pulling open the energy drink. “Why did you leave?”   
  
“It was the end of my shift,” Aaron says, worrying his lip. “And I figured that you wanted to celebrate with your  _ wife, _ ”    
  
Robert winces at the word but he glances at Aaron, his eyes softening. “That’s a shame. I missed you,”   
  
“The rumours about your headboard and the wall say otherwise,” Aaron deadpans, watching Robert’s face drop. “You’re not the only one with eyes around this place,”   
  
“You know how it is,” Robert sighs. “She’s my wife, Aaron. I love her,”   
  
“Yet I’m the one you fuck on a regular basis. I think I’m more acquainted with your cock than she is,”   
  
“Aaron-”   
  
“I get it. It’s a short term thing. I just don’t understand where you get off pledging all this stuff about how marriage is important when you don’t even care about your own-” Robert growls, jumping out of his seat and grabbing hold of Aaron’s lapels. Aaron winces as the back of his thighs knock against the desk.    
  
“You know nothing,” Robert snarls, banging him against the desk.    
  
“Actually, I think I do,” Aaron snaps back. “I know that you’re too afraid to be yourself. The only reason you fought this gay marriage bill so hard is because you are-”   
  
“Don’t you dare,” Robert hisses, his voice dangerously low. “I’m not gay,”   
  
“Keep telling yourself that. Maybe if you say it enough, it’ll come true,” Aaron hisses, his eyes boring into Robert’s, their faces almost touching. “Maybe, one day-” He’s silenced by Robert’s lips.    
  
It’s fast and furious, full of anger and lust. Robert’s tongue pushes past Aaron’s lips, invading his mouth as his hands tighten on Aaron’s lapels. Aaron moans into the kiss, feeling his cock swell at the sensation of Robert’s lips, of the stiff wired body pressing him against his desk. Robert kisses him deeper, his tongue dipping into every inch of Aaron’s mouth as Aaron’s hands move to grab at his shirt, to rip it open, ignoring the buttons.    
  
Robert gasps against his lips as the cool air hits his chest, but manages to tear the shirt away from his body, his pale freckled skin shining in the sunlight. Robert tastes of energy drink but there’s lingering touches of alcohol, of perfume, of the cigarette he probably had last night when he was celebrating but to Aaron, it’s like sweet nectar. Aaron’s shirt is dispatched by Robert’s shaking hands, his lips moving to dance over Aaron’s jawline, down over the lean lines of his neck. Aaron throws his head back, gasping at the contact. Robert’s swollen cock brushes against his thigh.    
  
“Fuck me,” He whispers and Robert pulls away, glancing at him with a smile.    
  
Their trousers fall to the floor, their lips still connecting, hands burning over every inch of skin they can possess. Aaron’s hands find their way into Robert’s hair, fisting into the damp curls before they rake down his pale back as Robert pushes himself inside him. He feels his mouth fall open, Robert’s mouth still brushing kisses against his sweaty neck.   
  
Robert thrusts into him, his eyes fixed on Aaron’s open mouth, on the way the younger man falls apart. He’s so focused on Aaron that he doesn’t hear the door open.    
  
“Robert?” A familiar voice cuts through their heated pants. Chrissie stands in the doorway with a look of horror on her face.    
  


* * *

  
Aaron barely remembers the moments after that. Robert pulls away from Aaron as though he’s been burned, staring at his wife as the silence settles around them.    
  
“I can explain,” Robert is the first one to break the silence.    
  
“Explain what? Explain why you’re fucking another man? Why you’re fucking  _ Aaron Dingle _ ?” Chrissie screams, her face white. “I knew something was going on, I told myself I was stupid for even thinking that-”   
  
“Chrissie, it was just a mistake,” Robert murmurs, trying to shove his shirt back on. He reaches out for her but she flinches back.    
  
“I can’t believe this,” Chrissie says, shaking her head. “Is that why you wanted this gay marriage bill so much? So that you could divorce me and be with your gay lover?”    
  
“Chrissie, we need to talk about this,”   
  
“There’s nothing to talk about, Robert,” She says, tears falling from her face. “I thought you loved me. Why would you do this to me?”   
  
Robert has no answer.    
  
Chrissie leaves the room. Robert follows her, still trying to button up his shirt. Aaron watches them leave with a heavy heart, with a sense of finality.    
  


* * *

  
Aaron makes himself scarce for the rest of the day. He puts in a holiday request and unsurprisingly, it is accepted immediately. He tries to forget what happened - ends up calling his mum and agreeing to go to Emmerdale for a few days. He doesn’t say why. He doesn’t think telling her that “I’m sleeping with the Prime Minister,” would go down well.    
  
Robert sits in front of Chrissie. Her eyes are red-rimmed, she’s been crying all night - he’s heard her sobs from the couch in the living room where he’d spent the night. “Chrissie,” He says softly, reaching out to grab her hand.    
  
She wrenches it away. “Don’t touch me,”   
  
“Chrissie, please,”   
  
“How could you do this to me?” She asks, lifting her eyes. She looks awful. Guilt rips through Robert. “Why wasn’t I enough for you?”   
  
“You were - you are. It was just a stupid mistake, it meant nothing. You’re everything to me, Chrissie,”   
  
“Stop lying,” Chrissie says through tears. “Just tell the truth for once in your life. Was it only the once?”   
  
Robert opens his mouth to speak but Chrissie sees the look on his face and her expression crumbles. “Oh god,” She whispers, her hand against her mouth. Her wedding ring gleams in the light. “It wasn’t was it?”   
  
“I meant nothing,” Robert pleads. “Please, it’s you I love-”   
  
“How long?” She cuts him off.    
  
“Chrissie-”   
  
“Tell me now,” She hisses. “I deserve the truth, don’t I?”   
  
“Months,” Robert finally whispers, hanging his head. “I’m so sorry. It never meant anything-”   
  
“But you kept going back for more?” Chrissie snarls. “You kept fucking him, even after we got married,”   
  
“It meant nothing,” Robert repeats. “I love you. Please, I want to make this work. We’re stronger together-”   
  
“We’re a joke, Robert!” She says, shaking her head. “After all the guilt and everything I went through with Cain Dingle, you were screwing  _ him  _ the entire time. The media called me every name under the sun, Robert,” She sniffs. “What are they going to say about me when they find out my husband has been sleeping with another man?”   
  
Robert stiffens. “You’re not going to tell them are you?”   
  
She shakes her head.    
  
But Robert isn’t the only one who is good at lying. She goes to the papers that afternoon and when Robert wakes up and checks his phone, he finds 100 calls from various cabinet members, friends and colleagues. He clicks the top message from Leyla.    
  
_ Robert, please pick up your phone. Papers are claiming that you had an affair with Aaron Dingle behind C’s back. We need to do damage control immediately.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Robert feels his heart sink.    
  


* * *

**  
Exclusive: Prime Minister Robert Sugden accused of extramarital affair**   
_ by Katie Addyman  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ In a world exclusive, Wylie’s News can reveal that Prime Minister Robert Sugden has been having an affair behind wife Chrissie Sugden’s back. According to our source, the Prime Minister was rumbled having sex on the desk in his office with Aaron Dingle, one of his trusted security officers.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “She went mad. She feels humiliated. She got so much grief from him over the kiss with Cain Dingle [the head of security at the Sugden household] and she doesn’t know if their marriage can survive this betrayal of trust,” The source revealed. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Mr Sugden’s representatives have been contacted for comment.  
  
_

* * *

  
Robert throws up after he’s read the article, thoughts rushing through his mind. He tries to ignore his phone, still buzzing in his hand as he coughs and splutters into the toilet. Everything is ruined. He knows that it’s Chrissie that leaked the news - it couldn’t have been Aaron, he had too much to lose. His thoughts turn to the younger man. He’s on leave at the moment, far away from London Adam had said and for that, Robert is grateful. He’s used to the media and the flashing cameras, but Aaron certainly is not.    
  
He catches sight of his wedding ring as he pulls his hand away from the toilet. It glints in the daylight, seemingly to mock him.    
  
He arranges a meeting with Chrissie immediately, speaking to her in clipped tones. She agrees, sloping up to his office wearing a look of indifference.    
  
“Why did you do it, Chrissie? You promised that you wouldn’t,” He says, pinching the bridge of his nose as his phone rings again. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

“Because I couldn't let you get away with hurting me like that,”

“So you told the whole world what I did?” Robert says in exasperation. “You could have ruined my career-"

“Is that all you care about?” Chrissie says, tears falling from her eyes. “This isn't about me is it? Or our marriage. This is about your precious job,”

“It’s not just about that. I love you Chrissie, the thing with him-" he's careful not to mention Aaron's name, “it was nothing, just a stupid mistake,”

“A stupid mistake that you kept going back to?” Chrissie growls out.

“Chrissie, please. We need to move past this,”

“How can we move past this Robert? You've been sleeping with another man,” The tears fall down her cheeks, tangling with her mascara. “You betrayed me,”

  
“Chrissie, I was stupid, I was an idiot,” Robert says. “I was stressed with everything-”   
  
“So you went to Aaron and not to me? Why?”   
  
Robert has no answer.    
  
“Was he good?” Chrissie says, her voice lowering, her blue eyes glittering with tears.    
  
“What?” Robert asks in disbelief.    
  
“You heard me. Was he good?” She repeats, her words like razors.    
  
“I’m not talking about that, Chrissie. He meant nothing. He was nothing more than a release,” Robert says, glancing at his wife.    
  
“Why can’t we talk about him? The third person in our marriage?”   
  
“Because it’s you I love!” Robert shouts. “It’s you that I chose to marry and spend the rest of my life with,” His voice softens. “Please Chrissie, it’s you, it’s always been you,”   
  
She looks at him for a moment and he swears that he can see the softness reflected in her own eyes before she shakes her head, closing her eyes. Her hand moves to the wedding band on her finger and she twists it off. “It’s over, Robert,” She murmurs. “It’s over,” She drops the ring onto the floor and leaves the room in tears.    
  


* * *

  
Aaron returns back to London three days later in a flurry of camera flashes and journalists asking him to clarify facts they seemed to have picked up from their ‘reliable source’. He looks tired and withdrawn, with shadows under his eyes as though he hasn’t been sleeping. Robert tries to push away the worry that envelopes his chest for a moment. He keeps his distance from Aaron for the first few days, making sure that Aaron is out of the public view and that he interacts solely with Adam.    
  
The press are relentless so Robert issues a statement regarding the situation, that he and Chrissie have spoken and that he wishes for his privacy to be respected at this difficult time, whilst he fights to save his marriage.    
  
He ignores Aaron’s hurt expression.    
  
The next day, he’s opening his correspondence when he reaches a thin envelope at the bottom of the pile, simply marked  _ FAO: Robert Sugden _ . He rips it open and feels his heart drop.    
  
“You wanted to see me,” Aaron says as he enters Robert’s office, an hour later. His voice is monotone and his interest is solely on the painting behind Robert’s desk.    
  
“What is this?” Robert asks, waving the letter around.    
  
“My letter of resignation,” Aaron says tonelessly. “With immediate effect. Before you say that I have to work my notice, you should read the contract I signed. If a personal compromise occurs, I am free to leave without notice,”   
  
“You’re not leaving,” Robert cuts in, his fingers tightening around the paper. “Why are you giving up?”   
  
“I’m not giving up,” Aaron says, finally glancing at Robert. “My career, everything I worked for, it’s all in tatters because of you and your wife’s big mouth. You really expect me to stick around whilst you play happy families?”   
  
“Aaron-”   
  
“I was at home with my family when she went to the press. I had to sit and look at my family’s disappointed glances, people I knew from the village since I was a kid telling me I’m a homewrecker. I’m fighting an inquiry and potential suspension-”   
  
“What?” Robert asks, mouth dry.    
  
“If you didn’t notice, Robert, sleeping with the man you’re supposed to be protecting isn’t commendable behaviour,” Aaron’s tone is bitter.    
  
“I’ll speak to them,” Robert says quickly.    
  
Aaron lets out a dry laugh. “What good will that do? Just...stay away from me, Robert. It’s for the best. Go to your wife and beg her to take you back,” Aaron says, standing up.    
  
Robert copies his action, but grabs hold of Aaron’s wrist as he moves away. “Aaron-” He says quietly, hoping that his eyes will showcase what his words cannot.    
  
“Let me go,” Aaron says quietly and Robert does, but the words feel like much more than that.    
  
Robert crumples up the resignation letter and throws it into the bin.    
  


* * *

  
But despite what Robert does to save his marriage, it’s not enough. Chrissie can’t see past what he’s done and how much it’s hurt her. They try marriage counselling. He buys her expensive presents - they’re accepted of course, but he still has to sleep on the couch or in one of the spare rooms. She continues to live her life as though nothing has happened, going to work and ignoring the camera flashes and the people thrusting dictaphones in her face. But Robert still tries hard to save their marriage. He continues to be photographed with his wedding ring on, putting on a brave face for the cameras. He attends every counselling session, cancelling several important meetings with people in order to do so. But it’s still not enough for Chrissie - she continues to push him away, flaunting her ringless finger out in public. She’s caught one evening leaving a wine bar with Robert’s  _ brother _ Andy of all people - photos of them surfacing in various magazines and newspapers, wrapped around each other, their lips connected.    
  
It’s then that Robert knows his marriage is over.    
  


* * *

  
“They argued for two days straight, man. It was insane. We had to get involved when she brought out the golf club on his Healey,” Adam’s voice filters through the receiver.    
  
“I don’t want to talk about Robert and Chrissie,” Aaron says quietly. “I’m still searching for another job,” He rips open another envelope. An electricity bill.    
  
“Why don’t you ask to be moved? They’d definitely let you work elsewhere. Didn’t President Mason offer you a job?”   
  
“I don’t want to go to America. Besides, my name is mud now,”   
  
“Don’t let Robert Sugden ruin your career, mate. Besides, between you and me, I think his is on it’s last legs,”   
  
“What?” Aaron says quietly. “Why?” He rips open the last envelope and begins reading through it as he listens to Adam.    
  
“Chrissie wants a divorce. People aren’t happy that Robert’s been promoting this idea of marriage when he can’t even keep his own. They think he pushed this bill because he’s gay. The entire thing could come down on him. They’re pushing for him to resign,”   
  
Aaron goes silent.    
  
“Aaron?”   
  
“What? I was just-”   
  
“What’s wrong?”   
  
“That stupid bastard,” Aaron growls down the phone. “I just got a letter. They’re dropping the investigation against me, something about my exemplary record or something-”   
  
“Well, that’s good isn’t it? You won’t have a mark on your record, mate,” Adam says and Aaron can picture the smile on his face.    
  
“Robert did this. I told him not to get involved,” Aaron hisses. “And he’s still not accepted my resignation yet either, said he’s classing it as annual leave,” He sighs heavily. “I have to go, I have to speak to him,”   
  
“Okay. And mate? Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,”   
  
“There’s nothing you wouldn’t do, Adam,” Aaron says, a rare smile painting his face.    
  


* * *

  
Aaron is surprised that Robert agrees to speak to him on such short notice. But he glances at the man sitting at the desk, a shell of his former self and he wonders if he’s made a mistake. Robert looks terrible and for a moment, Aaron feels bad for him before he realises that it’s Robert’s own fault he’s in this situation.    
  
“Why did you get involved with the investigation?” Aaron cuts to the chase, sliding into the chair opposite the blonde.    
  
Robert pushes a hand through his hair. “You didn’t deserve to have everything you worked for ruined,”   
  
“I didn’t want you fighting my battles for me!” Aaron says, anger exploding in every word.    
  
“I wasn’t!” Robert snapped back. “I know how hard you worked to get to where you are now!”   
  
“And I would have dealt with it! What if the papers find out you did that?”   
  
Robert doesn’t say anything. He just looks down to his paperwork. “Haven’t had the best image in the papers recently anyway,” He finally mutters.   
  
“I heard Chrissie wants a divorce,”   
  
Robert looks down at his ring and nods. “I tried everything to save our marriage but she didn’t want that. She made that clear when she kissed my brother,”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Aaron says, softly.    
  
“It’s not your fault,” Robert sighs.    
  
Silence drifts over the two for a moment and Aaron plays with the cuff of his jacket. “Why didn’t you accept my resignation?” He asks quietly, breaking the silence.    
  
“Because you shouldn’t feel like you have to run away from your problems, Aaron,” Robert’s voice is calm and controlled, but it only serves to make the spike of anger in Aaron grow.    
  
“I’m not running away from my problems. I can’t work with you anymore, Robert-” He growls out, pushing a hand over his face. “People would only think that you kept me so you could fuck me and I don’t want that. I’m better than that,”   
  
“Since when did you care what people think?” Robert bites back.    
  
“Since I’ve been called every name under the sun, called a homewrecker for breaking up your marriage. I have media speculate on which world leader I’ll move onto next,” Aaron spits.    
  
“Aaron-”   
  
“Save it,” Aaron growls. “I’m not your charity case. You should just cut your losses and move on-”   
  
“I can’t do that, Aaron,” Robert says, face red.    
  
“Why not?”   
  
“Because I love you,” The words tumble out before he can stop them. “I’m in love with you and I can’t let you go,”   
  
Aaron feels the wind knock out his sails. “You can’t be - you love Chrissie, you’re supposed to be saving your marriage-”   
  
“I tried, Aaron. I tried and I failed. And I think the reason, deep down that I wanted my attempts to fail is because of you, because I’ve fallen in love with you. I don’t know how or when but I have-”   
  
Aaron shakes his head, his thoughts dizzying. “No, no, you can’t be. You’re just saying that,”   
  
“I wish it were true. I wish I could forget about you and go back to Chrissie. But I can’t love her the way I love you-”   
  
“Stop it!” Aaron yells, pushing himself out of his chair. “Stop saying that! You’re only saying that because you’ve lost Chrissie,”   
  
“No, I’m not,” Robert stands up, moving closer to Aaron. “I mean it, I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it,”   
  
“Robert-” Aaron looks away. “I can’t - we can’t,” He says, the words thick in his throat. “You don’t mean it,”   
  
“Aaron, tell me you feel the same. You said it once,”   
  
“I don’t love you,” Aaron says, his ears glinting with tears. “I don’t love you. It was just a fling, it meant nothing,” His voice is gruff and hard.    
  
Robert feels the pain in his chest. “You don’t mean that. Don't you love me? You told me you loved me,”    
  
“I lied,” Aaron can’t stop the anger in his words. “I don’t love you. I was just saying that. How could I love a man who ruined my career? My life?”   
  
“No,” Robert says, shaking his head.    
  
“I’m sorry, I have to go,” Aaron says, pulling away from Robert. He walks away, feeling the tears prick at his eyes.    
  


* * *

  
**Super Sugden’s reign over?: Cheating Prime Minister set to resign**   
_ by Katie Addyman _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Robert Sugden’s troubles continue this week as we can reveal that the Prime Minister is currently in a fight to save his job just nine months into the job. Last month, we broke the exclusive that the 32 year old had embarked on an extramarital affair with one of his security officers, Aaron Dingle. Although Mr Sugden was adamant that his marriage could be saved and despite numerous peace talks between himself and wife Chrissie, she found comfort in the arms of Robert’s own brother, Andrew Sugden.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The pair have since declared their intention to divorce through a joint statement published a week ago. But Mr Sugden’s nightmare is far from over. The same sex marriage bill, seen by many as one of Sugden’s greatest achievements, is in danger of failing with people suggesting that they have lost faith in the idea of a man who cannot even uphold his own wedding vows. Many of his own cabinet and members of the public are calling for him to resign from his position.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “Mr Sugden must resign with immediate effect,” MP Ross Barton said in an interview yesterday. “He’s made a fool of British politics and made a law that was important to so many people into a charade. How can a man who cannot even save his own marriage save the interests of the British public?” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Robert Sugden was unavailable for comment.   
_   


* * *

  
Aaron tries to forget about Robert, embracing his annual leave. He takes a few days off to visit Emmerdale to see his mum and Liv. He updates his CV and sends it off to a couple of potential new employers. He ignores the newspaper headlines of Robert’s problems - cabinet members resigning, fighting with his peers at the House of Commons - pushes away the photos of Robert looking gaunt and tired, the pressure building.    
  
The Bill somehow manages to gain Royal Assent and becomes law. But Robert doesn’t look happy at the news. His pale face stands out against the newspaper, alongside stories that he’s a dead man walking and photos of Chrissie in the French Riviera with some actor bloke, holding his hand and laughing. Robert continues to crumble and Aaron pretends he doesn't care. 

The pressure continues into the coming weeks. The Bill is successful but the abuse continues to rain down on the man who created it. The man to whom marriage meant nothing. They drag up a story about some guy that Robert fooled around with in his teens, selling his story to some rags about how he sucked the Prime Minister’s cock whilst he screamed out his name. The LGBT community treats him no better. In most circumstances, they would be sympathetic to the attack on his sexuality, but react with anger at the fact that Robert doesn't want to come out.

Aaron watches as Robert is pelted with rainbow paint. He watches as he's attacked in the street by some idiot, grabbing hold of his collar and telling something about how could a gay boy like him ever run a country? Aaron watches as Adam wrenches the man away, his face tight with anger. But the words have already cut deep. The papers report on Robert’s urgent meeting with the Queen the next day.

Aaron feels sick to his stomach. Robert doesn't deserve any of this. He doesn't deserve to be attacked, to be abused. It's only when Aaron falls into bed, it's then he realises that he lied to the Prime Minister’s face. He's still in love with Robert. He never stopped.  
  


* * *

  
He doesn't know why he does it, why he ends up in Robert’s office. The blonde man looks worse in person. His hair seems to have lost it's colour, his skin is pale and sallow. He looks up at Aaron in disbelief.

“What are you doing here?” His tone is defensive and Aaron doesn't blame him for that.

Aaron looks away, only to find a number of Robert’s belongings packed into boxes. The painting above his desk is absent. “What's going on?”

“What does it look like? I'm resigning from my position as Prime Minister,”

Aaron feels the ice curl up in his chest. “What? Why?”

“Funnily enough, nobody wants a person like me running the country. A man who cheats on his wife and shags their security guards,”

“You can't resign,” Aaron says. “You can't give up,”

“My own cabinet aren't backing me, Aaron. I'm not going to be the guy who is sacked, it's better to walk away with what dignity I have left,” Robert says, sighing as he signs another form. “I have a meeting with her Royal Highness. I will tender my resignation,”

“And then what?” Aaron asks.

“Probably leave the country for a while. I heard Barbados is nice this time of year,”

Aaron doesn't smile. “You should stay. You're a coward if you don't,”

“You don't understand,” Robert growls. “You think you might, but you don't. You don't understand what it feels like to have people hate you for what you've done, for what you are,”

“I have. I came out when I was 17. Hated myself for what I was. Thought what everyone said about me was true. But I was wrong, Robert,”

“I'm not going to change my mind, Aaron. You'll have a new boss before long. I'll make sure it's not Ross Barton eh?”

Aaron wrinkles his nose. “I think you're making a mistake,”

“Why do you care? I never accepted your resignation. You should be glad to see the back of me!”

“I'm not, Robert. I never wanted this-" Aaron hesitates.

“Why are you here, Aaron?” Robert asks quietly, placing his pen down on the desk.

“I- I wasn't honest with you before,” Aaron struggles to get the words out. “The last time we met,”

“What do you mean?” He can't pin down the emotion in Robert’s face.

“Ask me again,” Aaron whispers.  
  
Robert stands up, moving closer to Aaron. “Why? So you can hurt me again?”

Aaron mirrors Robert’s action lifting himself out of his chair. His body brushes against Robert’s, his breath close enough to dance against the blonde man’s cheek. “Ask me again,” He repeats. “Ask me if I love you,”

Robert’s eyes widen slightly but the words gently leave his lips. “Do you love me, Aaron?”

“Yes. I love you.” Aaron murmurs, moving in closer to the other man. Robert exhales slowly, his breath dancing against Aaron's stubbled cheek.

The kiss is slow, hesitant, everything that Aaron ever wanted. He feels Robert melt into him, his hands moving to curl around Aaron’s jawline, into his hair, anything to pull him closer. Robert pulls away, eyes fixed on the younger man.

“I love you too,” He murmurs quietly, capturing Robert’s lips once more. “I never stopped,”

Robert smiles against his lips.  
  


* * *

  
**Super Sugden’s all smiles despite resignation** **  
** _ by Katie Addyman  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Robert Sugden officially resigned from the position of Prime Minister yesterday after under ten months in the role. It came as no surprise as his reign has been plagued by a number of problems, including his own infidelity and rumours over his sexuality.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ “I have decided that it is best for me to step down and focus on other things. I am proud of what I have achieved in the months I was Prime Minister and still am incredibly thankful to the public for believing in me. I could not have achieved the things I did without the support of the British people behind me.” He spoke at a press conference yesterday.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ When asked about his future plans, the ex-Prime Minister looked coy. “I’m heading out to Barbados with someone special. That’s all I can say, I’m afraid,” _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The candidates to replace Sugden are expected to be announced by next week.  
  
_

* * *

  
  



End file.
